so I'm following the map (that leads to you)
by Uzumaki-Black Hybird
Summary: They said Achilles must be blessed by the gods. They weren't wrong.


I think its safe to say this is slash? (well I wrote it with it containing slash in mind, not really sure but you should probably at least expect hints of it )

* * *

Humans are gossip machines.

there are several things humans won't (can't) live without.

and guess whats at the top of these things? gossip.

there's no water? sure lets dig a well, there's no food? well we could probably grow vegetables and fruits and all kinds of crop in this land. there's no place to sleep in?cool, we'll sleep in the trees, it'll be like a camping trip. there's no gossip? cue crazy looks sent in your direction.

because there's always gossip, and if there isn't? well the old news always need a few changes.

and suddenly instead of the Advisor getting a vacation for a week from the King it's that the Advisor had an emotional breakdown and didn't you hear? He moved to Lybia, no you're wrong he actually moved to Troy to be with Princess Andromache

Never mind the fact that the Advisor is as old as gods, he was probably there when they were fighting Kronos.

Never mind the fact that Andromache was married to Prince _Hector,_ the next in line for the Thron of Troy.

Never mind that the relationships between King Priam of Troy and King Agamemnon of Greece was always kinda shaky given that, you know _Agamemnon wanted to take Troy for himself and paint it red._

bottom line is, for some (most) people there's no survival without gossip.

now the Gossip Pool (and yes it deserves the capitals), well its certainly wide and pretty influental, there's the gossip where you hear all about the woman the Carpenter married and what kind of tomatoes his Wife buys for him and did you hear she _buys the bad ones_ and did you hear this the Butcher Agafya caught his daughter with that scoundrel Eacchan in bed and he was _soo mad_.

and then, well there's _gossip._

now this, this contains all the ''golden'' gossip , the creme' da la creme',

simply put it contains all the high class gossip of who was the most Handsome of them , who's the best warrior in battle (or bed), who slept with who, who is secretly sleeping with who, and of course all about the Royal Families.

Now there were certain people that are always , _always_ at the eye of the Storm (or the gossip, either synonym works)11

The most recent (as in since his birth) example being the Myrmidones Prince (known as the Golden Lion to the Myrmidons' Enemies , also as the-used to be- next in line for King Peleus, also known as ''cousin'' to a previliged few –actually one but no one needs to know that- and for quite a few people as ''bastard'')

However most people call him Prince Achilles.

Wether because of his looks ( ''Hair spun of gold'' a girl said, '' skin that must have been kissed by the sun'' another girl joined, ''Eyes so blue they challenge the sea with their brightness'' another replied, ''a face so pretty Aphrodite would cry of shame of her own beauty'' one exclaimed, '' and a body that must've been made by Adonis himself'' one shouted), his fortune(''he inherited his Father's fortune'' a noble said in a stage whisper ''My husband told me King Agamemnon gifts him with a lot for his help in battle'' another noblewoman replied ''I heard his share of the enemy gold is about ¼ , 2ith ¼ for the rest of the soldiers and a share of 2/4 belonging to king Agamemnon'') , his battle power ( ''it was like seeing a lion stalking a mouse'' An old man; a cripple by his cane, one of the few surviving soldiers of his army from a battle with Achilles' exclaimed to his horrified crowd ''and we were the god damned mice!'' he continued ''he had this frightening look in his eyes, and the way he held his sword and swung through his enemies like they were butter instead of flesh and hard bones , I could almost swear he was Aries personified!'' he said to the shocked gasps of the Crowd '' when He charged at us I swear I felt the ground shake!'' he continued, ''or maybe it was your legs shaking old man!'' a Teen from the crowd commented earning a few laughs and dissolving the tense air '' Why you!'' the old man said indignant but the teen paid him no mind, already walking away ''and with my audience too'' the man grumbled as he turned to order another pint), his being a Royalty,

Achilles is the most talked about prince-bachelor-in the gossip circles( the most talked about warrior too, 7 times running and 6 times winning, currently challenged by prince Paris' beauty but everyone knows Achilles is the better –prettier- prince)

But what everyone agrees on (besides Achilles apparent handsomeness) is that Achilles must have been blessed by the gods.

Some say it must be Aries ('' no one is that brutal in battle!'') others say it must be Aphrodite (''his beauty defies mortal boundries, no one is that handsome naturally I tell you!), but unfortunately –or rather fortunately- they are all wrong.

For Achilles is rather…blessed by a god, but not the god they were thinking of (not the way they were thinking of either)

For he is kind (though absolutely ruthless in battle), Fair ( Achilles always said that if Aphrodite was human flesh personified she wouldn't compare, truly some people were –rather unfairly- gifted with devastating silver tongues), wise (though some of his decisions in youth leave much to be desired), and utterly human.

(except that he isn't is he?)

(he used to be )

(he used to be flesh and bones and marrow and a beating heart )

(he used to be a human) _(a mortal)_

(he isn't now )

Now he is sadness and desperation and the clinging of a soul desperate to live.

Now he is loneliness and hunger and pain.

They say Achilles is blessed by a god.

They didn't know which god it is.

( Shadows shifting in the corners grabbed Achilles' attention, a pale hand raised slowly to pull a Hood down to show a bowed messy head full of silky black hair, a flash of white pulled Achillies's attention to a pair of white fangs gleaming out from behind smirking red lips

Slowly the figure walked forward until it was a hair's breath away,

it titled its head to the side and slowly pulled it head up,

a second gone by and suddenly Achilles was staring into familiar electric green eyes

'' _Achillessss….….''_ a siren's voice whispered _)_

They didn't know it isn't god.

They didn't know it was far worse.

They didn't know it is the former holder of the world's most dangerous three items, The Deathly Hallows.

They didn't know it is the(former) Master Of Death

They didn't know Achillies was blessed by Death.

* * *

the idea and the story are mine, anything else belongs to J.K Rowling and... whoever made the legends(not exactly sure they are legends *looks under the bushes suspiscous* -_-).


End file.
